


Страх

by SexyThing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: Говорят, страх развращает хуже алчности и власти. Сэм как мог держался за эту мысль, не давая себе скатиться до состояния жалкой жмущейся по углам мыши, но в считанные дни воспитать в себе отцовский характер, встать на ноги и уверенно передернуть затвор дробовика было не так просто.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано после просмотра 1 серии 2 сезона, рассуждения и сюжет могут не совпадать с дальнейшими событиями.

Сэм никогда не считал себя трусливым человеком. Даже больше, он был абсолютно уверен в том, что ни одна живая душа не подумает обвинить его в трусости. Он это заслужил, в конце концов, уже тогда, когда ввязался в этот «семейный бизнес».

Но, потеряв отца, он вдруг ощутил, что в сердце поселилось липкое и гложущее чувство страха. Оно не заставляло палец дрожать на курке дробовика, дуло которого было направлено в грудь какому-нибудь жуткому монстру. Оно не закрывало взгляд мутной белесой пеленой, когда, сидя за рулем машины с заглушенным мотором, он вглядывался в темноту, ожидая, пока кровожадный призрак попадется в установленную ловушку. Оно не сбивало дыхания, когда они с Дином улепетывали со всех ног от пугающих бесплотных теней, заполонивших улицы провинциального городка.

Но из-за него Сэм стал пристально всматриваться в глаза прохожих людей и случайных собеседников, даже в глаза брата, с каждой минутой ожидая увидеть вместо радужки желтые омуты медленно горящего огня. Из-за него он стал часто оглядываться на Дина или смотреть ему вслед. Из-за него он больше не вспоминал Сару, словно боясь, что Демон, убивший его родителей и невесту, прочитает его мысли и узнает о ней тоже.

Его пристальные взгляды и мрачное лицо отпугивали людей сильнее, чем паранойя. Внезапно даже невоспитанный и прямолинейный Дин, за годы охоты так и не научившийся врать как следует, стал на его фоне обаятельнее и изворотливее. 

Говорят, страх развращает хуже алчности и власти. Сэм как мог держался за эту мысль, не давая себе скатиться до состояния жалкой жмущейся по углам мыши, но в считанные дни воспитать в себе отцовский характер, встать на ноги и уверенно передернуть затвор дробовика было не так просто. Дину понадобился не один год, чтобы научиться противостоять подобным чувствам. Отец за двадцать лет так и не избавился от ненависти к Демону, и эта ненависть, вовремя подавленная, едва не уничтожила его семью и не испортила дело всей второй половины его жизни. 

Страх… страх был сильнее ненависти. Более липучий, более искажающий. Жажда мести, пожиравшая его изнутри со дня смерти Джессики, уступила место этому новому чувству.

Ему стало казаться, что Демон, путем смертей, убийств, потерь и кошмаров сформировавший его жизнь, видит каждый его шаг, слышит каждую его мысль. Это не было похоже на паранойю: он не видел несуществующих теней, не замечал в чужих глазах пылающего желтого пламени, не слышал существовавших для него одного шорохов и голосов. Он не оглядывался на каждом шагу, не держал пистолет под подушкой и не чувствовал на себе чужих невидимых взглядов. Он просто с ужасом думал о том, что будет, если он не сможет уберечь Дина так же, как не уберег отца, что будет, если их друзья – Сара, Бобби, все те люди, что долгие годы помогали Джону – пострадают так же, как пострадал пастор Джим.

Лишь спустя месяцы этот страх стал сходить на нет. И, чем больше нечисти рассыпалось в пыль от выстрела дробовика, чем больше просоленных костей сгорало в разрытом чреве собственных могил, чем больше демонов с воем и криками агонии исчезало в небытие под действием нескольких десятков латинских слов, оставлявших на языке привкус горечи, тем легче ему становилось. Страх не исчез совсем – Сэм по-прежнему изучал затылок Дина, старался не думать о Саре и заглядывал людям в глаза. Но он научился улыбаться искренне – особенно брату, – быть дружелюбным и милым, снова принял на себя роль «хорошего парня» в их с Дином обманчивой игре «хороший коп – плохой коп». Все стало по-прежнему. Почти по-прежнему.

Страх отступил, но оставил за собой густые липкие масляные следы. Сэму понадобилось еще несколько недель и горстка уничтоженных призраков, чтобы научиться обходить эти пятна. Хотя никто не был застрахован от случайностей.

« _Страх – это внутреннее эмоциональное состояние, обусловленное грозящим реальным или предполагаемым бедствием_ » – твердили ему все заумные учебники и пособия по психологии. « _Страх основан на одном из самых мощных и жизненно необходимых инстинктов – инстинкте самосохранения, и имеет защитный характер_ ». Впервые в своей жизни Сэм удовлетворенно и зло посылал их к черту. Люди, писавшие это, никогда не испытывали настоящего страха. 

Страх – это гребаное горнило ревущего адского пламени, в котором ты секунда за секундой сгораешь в предчувствии катастрофы.

А Сэм ни в чем так хорошо не разбирался, как в дурных предчувствиях.


End file.
